Meet the Parents. Shadow style
by Evil Shadow Hedgehog
Summary: Shadow and his wife were ready for a quiet night at home with the kids...then her parents showed up. I have Revised the story to be in chapters. All chapters are in!!!. Sorry it took so long for those of you who want to finish the story. I'm writing a new
1. The Arrival

A/N - I do not own the character of Shadow. He is property of SEGA Inc. Vendanta, Shadow Jr., Aura, Flame, Claire, and Roy are MINE!!!! Do not use them with out my permission. Period. End of discussion.....Anyway, here it is, enjoy!  
  
------Meet the Parents, Shadow style------  
  
A 1967 Shelby GT 500 Mustang roared up to the house, revving its 350 hp nitrus injected V-8 engine as it slowly pulled into the garage. A black hedgehog with red stripes climbed from the champagne colored car smoking a cigarette. He puffed it a few times before tossing it to the concrete floor, rubbing it out with his steel toed boots.  
  
It seemed that ever since Sonic had died, Shadow had taken on a whole new attitude. He no longer ran everywhere like he used to. Instead he opted to drive his "Shelby", as he called it. He had put a lot of work into that car. Even though he had more Mustangs he could drive, he loved this one for its rarity. GT 500s were not easy to come by, especially where he lived. A few months earlier, he had done a ground-up restoration. He added the nitrous for that special touch. He smiled as he remembered the saying around the nitrous switch.  
  
"Go baby, go" He said to himself, smiling. He walked into the house, closing the garage door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She sat on the upstairs bed, looking at a letter.  
  
"Shit! I really don't need this right now." the bat muttered. She suddenly jumped, startled by the sound of her husbands car. "Oh thank god," she breathed "it's only Shadow. I wish he wouldn't put so many miles on that car, he spent so much on that restoration. With his luck, he'll wreck it racing. Oh well, his loss, not mine."  
  
She stashed the letter away in a drawer so that he wouldn't see it. She was almost afraid of what was going to happen when her parents got there. They'd be there soon, and she didn't know how to explain that she was married to a hedgehog. She took a deep breath and layed back on the bed. She knew it was going to be a rough night.  
  
She sighed, thinking of how she was going to explain herself. Even though they had been married for almost two years, her parents had never caught wind of it. They certainly didn't know of the twins, Shadow Junior and Aura, or she would be dead for sure. Nobody ever told her love was easy, but then, nobody said it was this hard either.  
  
Shadow slowly walked up the steps, doing his best to keep quiet. He stopped at the childrens room, poking his head in to get a look at his sleeping angels. He smiled as he watched his daughter roll over in her sleep. She flapped her tiny wings, content with how she was laying now. He chuckled lightly, closing the door quietly. He started back to the master bedroom, hearing Vendanta sigh. He walked in and sat down on the bed next to her. She looked up at him, her eyes half-closed.  
  
"Hey" she whispered "I've missed you."  
  
"I missed you too." He said, leaning down and kissing her lightly. She smiled slightly and kissed him back gently. Shadow could tell something was wrong. He pulled back, having a concerned look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong Vennie?" he asked.  
  
"It's nothing really, it's just that..." she hesitated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, my parents are coming."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"TONIGHT"  
  
"And? I don't see the what the big deal is...unless..." He stopped suddenly. "You never told them, did you?"  
  
Vendanta shook her head. "I was afraid to tell them."  
  
"Why?" he said softly, rubbing her stomach gently, coaxing her to answer him.  
  
"Well, when I was younger, they abused me a lot. It all started when my older brother ran away to marry an echidna. They vented their rage onto me, supposedly to 'keep me from marrying outside my own species.' They said that if I ever did, they'd shoot me where I stood. I never told them because, well, I was afraid of what would happen to not only me, but to you as well."  
  
She closed her eyes again, tears forming in them. Shadow gently kissed her forehead before heading back downstairs and into the kitchen. The house was formed in an odd manner. The living room, dining room, and the bar were all in one large room, with the kitchen enclosed behind two stainless steel swinging doors. He had used those door for his little dinnertime "presentations."  
  
Vendanta got up and started down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, the doorbell rang.  
  
Shadow quickly put on an apron and chef's hat. "It's show time"  
  
A/N - So, they have come. How will Shadow and Vendanta keep their little secret? Chapter 2 awaits you..........  



	2. The Dinner

A/N - I own all characters except for Shadow, who is property of SEGA Inc. Please do not use them unless you have my permission. WARNING: This is Chapter number 2! DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU HAVE READ CHAPTER 1! Okay, I'm done...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
------Meet the Parents: Chapter 2------  
  
Vendanta quickly ran over to the door. She opened it, seeing two bats who looked no older than her.  
  
"Mother Claire, Father Roy, how good it is to see you." she said, bowing before them.  
  
"It is good to see you too Levanda" Claire said  
  
"Yes, it certainly is Levanda" Roy said, dropping two large bags in front of Vendanta.  
  
"Levanda?" Shadow muttered, a confused look on his face.  
  
"What was that?" Claire said, her ears perking up.  
  
"What was what, mother?"  
  
"I must be hearing things." She glared at Vendanta "Don't just stand there you lazy oaf! Help your father with the luggage!"  
  
Vendanta quickly picked up the bags and dashed upstairs to the guest bedroom. She struggled with their weight as she set them on the bed. As she wiped the sweat from her brow, her eye caught a glimpse of her wedding ring. She quickly took it off and slipped it into her pocket. She let out a sigh of relief, but another thought suddnly surged through her brain.  
  
Claire and Roy were still downstairs, looking around, while Shadow was busy cooking up some pasta.  
  
Vendanta did a quick sweep of the upstairs rooms, collecting all of the pictures of her and Shadow. She also grabbed the pictures of the children, but one in particular made her stop.  
  
It was one that had been taken shortly after the childrens birth. She was laying on the hospital bed, Aura in her left arm, Junior in her right. Shadow was leaned over her on her right, his left arm wrapped around her shoulders, his right arm cradling the childern. Both parents had smiles on their faces, happy with the children they had brought into the world. A tear came to Vendanta's eye as she clutched the photo to her chest. She layed it in the box with the others and hurried to the master bedroom, sliding them under the bed.  
  
She rushed back downstairs to her waiting parents. A quick knock was heard on the back door, in the kitchen. Shadow rushed to the door, seeing Flame behind it.  
  
"Wassup man!" the red Hedgehog shouted. Shadow grabbed his muzzle and dragged him inside. Flame kicked with protest.  
  
"What was THAT?" Claire said, her head turning toward the kitchen. Shadow needed to cover it up, and he had to do it fast.  
  
"Joey! Where have you been?" Shadow yelled in a thick Italian accent. Flame gave him a funny look. Shadow edged him to play along. Flame drew in a quick breath. He nodded quickly, getting into character.  
  
"Hey, I was stupid an took da tunnel, you know it's packed right now...." Hey replied, in an Italian accent just as thick.  
  
Vendanta could feel her skin turn red hot, she didn't know what to say to her mother, and she didn't know what the hell was going on it the kitchen either.  
  
Shadow walked into the main room, wiping his hands on his apron like he had been doing something. He looked at Vendanta's parents, making up a quick story.  
  
"Sorry bout dat, Joey always takes da tunnel, he nevah was da brightest guy. Yo, Vennie, you want me to cook sumpin fo yo parents ere?"  
  
Vendanta looked to her parents, the back to Shadow.  
  
"Yeah" she said "make that pasta you made a few weeks ago."  
  
"Sure thing Vennie, I gotcha." He nodded and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
Vendanta had a somewhat relieved look on her face. Claire looked at her daughter, knowing something was up. Shadow peeked out the window in the door, watching from inside.  
  
"You have....cooks?" Claire asked, somewhat puzzled.  
  
"Yeah," Vendanta replied "they work for they're room and board. I make them sleep in the basement, since hedgehogs are such an INFERIOR species. Now if they were bats, I MIGHT let them sleep on the sofas." She faked a chuckle. She wished she hadn't said it in that context, but she couldn't go back and change it. Shadow wasn't mad with her, knowing what she had done was for her own safety.  
  
Vendanta exhaled, relieved that Shadow had thought so quickly. She gestured her parents toward the couch.  
  
Claire and Roy sat down on the couch, while Vendanta sat in a chair opposite them. The three started talking about little things, such as how they all had been, but her parents main focus was on her love life. Vendanta seemed to get more and more nevous everytime they mentioned it.  
  
Shadow stepped from the kitchen doors, wheeling a large cart of steaming pasta. He stopped at the dinner table, setting a plate in front of three chairs.  
  
"Shall we?" Vendanta said, waving a hand toward the table. Flame stepped out of the doors, carrying a bottle of wine and three crystal glasses. He set them at the seats, then stood next to Shadow.  
  
Suddenly, Aura flew down and landed on Shadow's head.  
  
"DADDY!" She screamed, clutching Shadow's ears. Shadow quickly reached up and grabbed her. He held her close to him, clamping his hand over her mouth. Vendanta's eyes got wide, wondering how her daughter got out of her room. Shadow tossed Aura to Flame, just as Junior, landed on Claire's plate.  
  
"Hey, wassup?" He asked her. "This pasta's kinda squishy" Claire just looked at the child as he flapped his wings happily. Shadow grabbed Junior, holding his mouth shut. Claire looked at Shadow, wondering what the hell was going on, and where the hell the children came from.  
  
They looked exactly like Shadow, but they had wings, and a bat-like face. They all sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Claire was the first to break the silence.  
  
"What in the holy crimson hell are those ugly things?"  
  
Junior glares at her, straining to speak.  
  
"Um..... I adopted them. They stay with Flame and I in the basement." Shadow said quickly. Vendanta had a somewhat relieved look on her face. Shadow looked at Flame and motioned toward the kitchen. The two dashed into it, setting the twins in a soundproof box with an air hose so they could breathe.  
  
At the dinner table, Claire stared at Vendanta. Vendanta looked extremely nervous. Claire could tell something was up. She decided to toy with her daughter, trying to edge it out of her.  
  
"You know, you had better not go off and marry outside your species, like your idiot brother did," she said, a cold tone in her voice "or I'll kill you myself."  
  
"Please Mother, I'm not that stupid..." She replied. She was starting to sweat. Claire had found her opportunity, and she took it.  
  
Claire jumped over the table, grabbing Vendanta's throat suddenly.  
  
"TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE HIDING OR I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!"  
  
"Mother.....pplease..." Vendanta strained out.  
  
Shadow heard Claire and grabbed his chaos emerald. He bolted out the door and tackled Claire, forcing her away from Vendanta. Both jumped to their feet, and Claire pulled a gun on Shadow.  
  
"Give me another reason you filthy little ground-dweller..." she growled out, the gun aimed at Shadow's head. Shadow tilted the pointed end of the emerald up at Claire's stomach. The two were at a standoff....but who would make the first move?  
  
A/N - God loves cliffhangers. Who will get their shot off first? Who will win in this battle for true love? WILL THE AUTHOR TAKE TIME TO FINISH THIS TALE OF ROMANCE? Tune in next time for.... an update! ^^ 


	3. The Showdown

A/N - It's been a while, but finally came chapter 3, the conclusion of my "Meet the Parents" series. I do not own Shadow, he is property of Sega....blah blah blah OKAY I'm done.....And now, the thrilling conclusion of....  
  
-------Meet the Parents: Chapter 3------  
  
Claire and Shadow stared at each other, wondering who would make the first move. After what seemed like forever, Roy suddenly jumped up, brandishing another handgun.  
"Had ta finish muh meal" He said in a deep southern voice. "Now drop tha emrald boy, or your little pea-shaped brain is gonna be splattered on tha wall"  
  
Shadow had to act fast, he knew that at any second either one of them could fire, and he wouldn't be around too long. Vendanta was moving slowly toward a table nearby, reaching for the drawer. She slowly opened it and drew an emerald of her own. Since Shadow had tought her how to focus the emeralds power, she had no need for a gun. Claire swung around, aiming the gun at her daughter.  
  
"Drop it, bitch" she said coldly. Vendanta complied, putting her hands up as the emerald clattered to the ground. Shadow looked at her, nodding slowly. She nodded back.  
  
"chaos...." he whispered as softly as possible, hoping Roy didn't know what he was planning. He gathered all his energy and energy from the emerald. "CONTROL" he shouted.  
  
In a flash, he had KO'd Roy, who was now laying on the floor. He snatched up his rifle and appeared on the other side of the room, aiming the rifle at Claire's head.  
  
"Checkmate." He said calmly "You lose."  
  
"Not quite" she replied "I still have your little queen cornered, and she's about to DIE!"  
  
She pulled the trigger on her gun as Shadow pulled the trigger on his. The two bullets collided in mid-air, causing one to hit a metal plate on the wall and go through Claire's head while the other plowed through Vendanta's shoulder. She fell over onto the floor with a thud.  
  
Claire's body fell to the ground into a lifeless heap. Shadow rushed over to Vendanta and picked her up gently. She screamed in agony as her shoulder muscles tore. A bloody spot was on the wall where the bullet had ended up.  
  
"Flame!" Shadow yelled "get out here quick! Vennie's hurt!"  
  
Flame rushed out from the steel doors and over to the couple. Shadow reached into his pocket and handed Flame a large ring of keys.  
  
"Go get the car. And for God's sakes don't get the GT!"  
  
"Geez, I wouldn't think of it......" he replied. He rushed out to the garage where he saw an entire row of cars, ranging from the GT to a brand new Expedition.  
  
"Choices choices" he said to himself. He looked at the ring and chose the key for the black Expedition, thinking there would be room to lay her out in. He got in and started it, plowing through the garage door with ease. He backed it up to the front door and beeped the horn.  
  
Shadow threw Vendanta over his shoulder, rushing out the front door to the Expedition. He opened the rear gate and clambered in. He layed Vendanta on her back in the cargo area as her blood soaked the thin layer of carpet.  
  
"Sh-shadow...." she whispered "I love you...."  
  
"I love you too Vendanta."  
  
She passed out from the pain, closing her eyes as her body went limp.  
  
"Damnit Flame! FLOOR IT!"  
  
Flame complied, forcing the gas pedal all the way to the floor. The V-10 engine responded by roaring loudly as Shadow was thrown against the back glass from the force of the accelaration. The glass cracked as Shadow's head thumped on it. He shook it off and crawled next to his wife.  
  
Meanwhile, Roy was coming to in the house. He got up and went to his car. He sniffed the air, sensing the direction the had left. He got in his car and chased after them as full speed.  
  
A few miles down the road, Roy has caught up to them and slammed into their back bumper. Since his car was smaller and faster, he passed them with ease. He roared alongside the Expedition and slammed into the side.  
  
"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Flame yelled. He abruptly slammed the old man back, causing Roy to swerve.  
  
The two battled back and forth for a few miles until a semi roared down the two lane road, heading straight for Roy's car. The semi blasted its massive horn as it plowed through Roy's car with ease, spraying twisted metal and parts all over the highway.  
  
A few minutes later, the three arrived at the hospital. Shadow picked up Vendanta and carried her inside. Flame left to park the SUV. Shadow set her listless body in a wheelchair and rolled her to the receptionist.  
  
"Can you get her some help? Please?" he asked the receptionist. She pressed a button on the table, and two doctors ran out from behind two swinging doors. The took her wheelchair and rolled it into the back room.  
  
"Do you have insurance?" The receptionist asked Shadow.  
  
"Uh.....uh...." he searched his pockets frantically. He finally pulled out a small card and handed it to the receptionist. She scanned it into the computer. She handed it back and pointed him to an empty waiting room. He walked over to it and sat down, hanging his head sadly.  
  
Flame walked into the waiting room and sat beside Shadow. The two remained quiet for the duration.  
  
-------A FEW HOURS LATER-------  
  
Shadow awoke to the feeling of a gentle kiss on his lips. He opened his eyes to see Vendanta standing before him, wearing a sling. He grinned as he stood up to hug her.  
  
"Careful dear, it still hurts" she told him. He nodded and hugged her gently. Shadow woke Flame up and the three left for home. They passed by the mangled remains of Roy's car. They stopped and Shadow climbed out to investigate. He looked into where Roy's body should have been laying.  
  
"No....I- I can't believe it." he said quietly, not finding a body. He slowly walked back to the SUV and climbed in.  
  
"Well?" Flame asked  
  
"He's dead as a doornail." he lied. Only Shadow would know that Roy wasn't dead. He didn't want to worry Vendanta. He hugged his wife and leaned up to her ear.  
  
"We're safe now" He whispered  
  
"Yes. We are safe." she replied.  
  
A/N - I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please R&R. I'm glad to get this one out o the way, now I can work on my other Fic......"The Adventures of Shadow and Vennie." Look for it soon! Betcha can't wait...... 


End file.
